Situaciones
by Miria Black
Summary: "¡No te creas tanto Longbottom!..." - - Jijiji vamos, seamos amigos - Mostrando la enormidad del cielo, las estrellas parecían titilar a la distancia, y aunque las velas del gran comedor quitaran algo de atención a la enormidad dos personas se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas, alegres después de mucho tiempo de sentirse desgraciados.


**Ok. **

**Los personajes y ambientes todos le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. La historia es mía, diálogos, personalidades y demás. **

Estaba harta de todos, del estúpido colegio, de sus estúpidos compañeros, de los profesores, de quienes se supone que son sus compañeros de casa y de sus amigos. Las burlas, los golpes, las empujones anónimos, las miradas discriminativas, repulsivas y de asco, no se supone que la mirasen así, ella es la que debe mirar por encima del hombro, la que debe mirar con desprecio y hastió, la que no soporte tener que convivir en este ambiente lleno de estúpidos y sucios traidores.

Pero no. Así la miraban a ella. Como un insecto.

Después de que finalizara la guerra todo fue caos, confusión y sobre todo tristeza, nadie se sentía completamente aliviado, alguna vez escucho a alguien decir –Tal fue el viejo y muerto Director- que en una guerra nadie ganaba, pues los lados siempre perdían a sus seres queridos, los recuerdos alegres y todo lo bueno se desvanece producto de la sangre derramada, o tal vez lo leyó en algún libro, y lo que queda es el silencio, el temor de dar un paso, no saber qué hacer después de haber luchado; desconocer lo que vendrá puede ser horrible si a eso se le suma la incertidumbre después de una lucha de años y años.

Pero no es solo eso. Ella tuvo un juicio, y fue declarada "inocente" solo por haber estado con Draco y Granger, por haber ayudado a ayudar al Elegido. Al ser menor de edad El wizengamot creyó que no tenia mas elección que aceptar lo que mi familia dictara, pero influyo el hecho que no haya lanzado ningún Avada, así mismo otros de mis compañeros tuvieron la misma suerte –si se puede llamar así-. Tener la marca tenebrosa son mil puntos menos, matar son otros mil menos, y esas son suficientes razones para que dicten dar El Beso del Dementor, pero ella nunca mató, y estuvo bajo amenaza desde muchos años, igual que sus amigos, pero los juicios de ellos fueron más complicados pues ellos si conjuraron Avadas, ellos si mataron, aun no sabe qué fue lo que sucedió en esos juicios, pero salieron bajo palabra.

Traidores del Lado Oscuro, Escorias del Lado de la Luz; rechazados por todos, al fin y al cabo.

Después que Hogwarts fuera reconstruido para abrir nuevamente sus puertas a un nuevo año escolar, con la ayuda de los profesores, de algunos estudiantes y de agentes del Ministerio se logro la reintegración de todos los estudiantes y de la llegada de los de primero. La profesora Minerva Mcgonagall envió cartas personales a todos los estudiantes que no alcanzaron a terminar su último año en el colegio, aunque la carta decía que era opcional para todos los alumnos de si querían volver.

Aunque el wizengamot solo nos dio una opción.

En ese momento no sabía qué hacer, ¿volver al lugar donde tanta sangre se derramo? ¿Volver al lugar en que ella fue la mala? ¿Al lugar en que lucho solo por su vida? ¿Al lugar donde debía alzar la varita y lanzar Avada`s y Crucio`s a jóvenes y adultos del otro bando? No ni pensarlo, ella solo fue marcada por pertenecer a una familia seguidora de _él, _por ser sangre pura, por ser de la Casa de Salazar Slytherin, por ser buena con los hechizos, simplemente por ser una Parkinson y ser la heredera. A Draco, Blaise y Theo les toco lo mismo, pero ellos con mas testarudos y necios, orgullos, se opusieron –excepto Blaise- al principio, pero después de algunos Crucio`s y amenazas sus padres lo doblegaron, a Theo bajo un imperio, a Draco con amenazas de muerte hacia su madre; no los vio durante casi nada de ese año, todos estaban con misiones para lograr destruir a Potter y a Hogwarts, hasta que llego el momento de hacer entrar a los Mortifagos al colegio, no habían estado juntos los cuatro. Todos pálidos, con ojeras, resentidos, con rabia, con asco, desgastados y casi sin fuerzas. Pero con el mismo sentimiento, venganza.

Pero eso paso, todos tuvimos nuestro juicio, todos tenemos la marca tenebrosa pero nos dejaron salir, con la condición de volver a Hogwarts como un año de vigilancia, estúpido wizengamot por obligarlos a ir a este lugar desagradable, aunque parece que solo ella lo está pasando mal, los chicos le dicen que no tome en cuenta, que los ignore como buena serpiente que es, pero después de casi 5 meses allí dentro, se le hace bastante difícil ignorar las palabras, las miradas, todo.

Por eso es que esta aquí, otra vez, saltándose las clases de DCAO. Había decidido ir al lago negro ¿por qué? Ni ella lo sabe bien, pero lo si es que quiere estar sola, alejada de todo.

Comenzó caminando por la orilla, lleva un largo rato en lo mismo, hacia frio, el viento casi no soplaba, y todo estaba cubierto de nieve, blanco, demasiado limpio, no como ella, se sentía sucia, mugrienta, en numerosas ocasiones se encontraba refregándose con demasiada fuerza al bañarse, incluso había veces en que llegaba a sangrar, y las heridas hechas le ardían por el jabón pero ella no hacía nada por evitar el dolor, era parte de su castigo. Su Castigo Personal.

Así fue pasando el tiempo y entre hora y hora, hasta que comenzó a quitarse la ropa, quedando en interiores. Camino directo al lago, sus pies tocaron el agua helada a la vez que por su espalda escalofríos la recorrían, por debajo de sus pies podía sentir como la arena negra se metía entre sus dedos, la arena era suave, lo descubrió la primera vez que entro al lago, es un buen exfoliante increíble, desde entonces su piel esta mucho más suave, que este así de mal no significa que deje de preocuparse por su cuerpo y apariencia. Mientras más entraba en el agua su cuerpo mas frio sentía, mas tensaba sus músculos pero aun así siguió adelante. Cuando el agua le llego hasta la cintura se hundió por completo, no sabía si el calamar estaba despierto y definitivamente no quería encontrarse con él, nado hasta una orilla donde su cuerpo quedaba cubierto has sus pechos, se quedo allí un largo rato, tanto que creyó que se estaba quedando dormida.

El agua helada logro destensar sus músculos, así se relajo por completo, flotando en el agua helada. Quedando dormida a ratos.

Cuando creyó que ya su cuerpo era el de una abuela, decidió salir del agua, no tenia su varita cerca para convocar su abrigo y ropa, así que salió rápido del agua quedando a merced del viento; estornudo varias veces antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su ropa, no es que estuviera preocupada de que algún estudiante la viera, es casi imposible, todos están en clases y con el frio que hace a nadie le gustaría estar fuera.

Solo estaba cansada, solo era eso. ¿Qué más daba todo? No podía hacer nada para cambiar nada, aun así no estaba cómoda.

Entonces sintió como alguien la observaba, eso era lo bueno de haber sido entrenada para ser mortifaga, sus sentidos siempre estaban alerta, demasiado quizás.

_- Parkinson, que sorpresa encontrarte aquí - el tono que uso Seamus Finnigan hacía que ella no creyera que eso era una sorpresa en lo absoluto. Sabía que había perdido a su familia en la guerra, eso lo había dejado con una ira contenida que descargaba con los de primer año de la Slytherin, y con ella en los pasillos. Es un cobarde. _

_- Si, una sorpresa… - siseó, a modo de respuesta, comenzó a caminar hacia su capa y de más ropa, seguía en interiores - Pero ya me voy as… - No alcanzo terminar su respuesta ya que una mano firme la había girado con ímpetu mientras le sujetaba la muñeca._

- _Pero si aun no hablamos, mortifaga… solo un ratico mas - Él le sonrió con burla, mientras que, con un movimiento rápido y una increíble fuerza le agarraba la otra muñeca, haciendo que soltara un gruñido, aun estaba lejos de su varita.- Tenemos un par de cosas que nos gustaría conversar contigo…_

_- ¿Quién mierda te crees que eres imbécil?- Le gritó furibunda y él la empujó hacia atrás.- ¡Estúpido! Mira que…_

_Nuevamente su contestación fue cortada por un movimiento de él, quien la había empujado, haciéndola caer sobre la tierra. Ella intentó agredirle para poder soltarse y correr a su varita, pero un hechizo impacto contra suya haciendo que un dolor penetrante se apoderara de su cuerpo. Se perdió en una brumosa sensación de sufrimiento, apenas fue consciente cuando Seamus se sentó sobre sus muslos, con dificultad vio como la apuntaba con su varita, y como se restregaba contra su pelvis. Con un hechizo que Pansy no pudo reconocer paso la punta de su varita por sobre su brasier, cortándolo por la mitad y exponiendo sus pechos. Se humedeció los labios con la lengua y sonrió aún. _

_Dicen que eres una zorra y que te gustan duro ¿eh? Seguro desde que la guerra acabo nos has tenido ningún buen rato ¿verdad?_

_Sin escuchar lo que decía Pansy se removió bajo su cuerpo, horrorizándose al sentir la erección del chico contra su pelvis. Él le paso la punta de su varita por el cuello, dejando que la sangre corriera desde bajo de su oreja hasta el inicio de sus pechos. Lamio la sangre que desde el inicio de sus senos hasta la clavícula de la chica, luego mordió fuertemente su cuello dejando roja la zona. Ella sintió su aliento cerca de su mejilla le escupió con brusquedad e inmediatamente sintió un puño estrellándose contra su cara. La sensación de mareo y vértigo se apoderó de su cerebro, entre las ráfagas de dolor sintió como comenzaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos, el bastardo le golpeo fuerte. _

- _Maldita puta de…_

- ¡_¿Qué mierda esta pasando?!_

_Pansy, al borde de la inconsciencia suspiró con alivió al sentir como el peso sobre su cuerpo se retiraba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y ya podía estar segura que el golpe en la cara le dejaría una horrenda marca. Se sentía tan humillada, tan abismalmente humillada que, sin estar muy consciente de sus acciones, se abrazó a sí misma y se coloco de lado, comenzó a llorar, sintiendo la humedad de la tierra y el viento contra su cuerpo, aun más fuerte que antes, aun mas frio que antes. Escucho como alguien gritaba –__largo de aquí Finnigan…. Como te acerques a Parkinson se lo diré a la directora…- __y otras frases que no alcanzo a entender por completo. Sintió como una mano grande y cálida se posaba contra su hombro._

_- ¿te puedes sentar, Parkinson? – pregunto la voz, la voz del chico que la había salvado del malo, un poco irónico ¿no? El malo. _- accio capa Parkinson, vamos levántate – así lo hizo, se sentó aun abrazada a sí misma y con la mirada baja, sintió como la tela la cubría por los hombros, ocultándola del viento – accio varita Parkinson… ya está, aquí tienes – le entrego la varita, y ella temblorosa la tomo entre sus manos. - ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí tan tarde y medio desnuda? – ella no le respondió. - ¿estás herida? – ella tampoco respondió.

Ella solo levanto la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada verde opaca de… _Neville Longbottom, sorprendida de encontrarse con este chico, este que acababa de sal— de salvarla del estúpido de Finnigan. _

_Pansy se puso de pie temblorosa ayudada por Neville Longbottom, ella lo miro como no creyendo que era él en realidad, -__vamos- __dijo y la tomo del brazo tan delicadamente que creyó que era tal vez como una muñeca de porcelana, como las que tuvo de niña. _

_Caminaron hasta donde estaba el montón de ropa, Parkinson tomo su blusa y se la coloco, igual que con su falda, calcetas y zapatos, se coloco el chaleco verde y gris y por ultimo volvió a poner su capa en sus hombros; _

_¿Lista? – pregunto Longbottom, ella asintió aun con la cabeza baja, y comenzó a caminar al lado del que extrañamente era su salvador de una experiencia horrible. _

_Comenzaron a caminar devuelta al castillo, en el camino Pansy arreglo su vestir con la varita y coloco en su lugar su capa, dado que se apresuro a vestirse quedando toda desarreglada. _

_Pansy se preguntaba qué era lo que había pasado hace solo unos minutos atrás, de alguna manera entendió que este chico, Longbottom, Gryffindor, el León que mato a la Serpiente, el que fue su enemigo… la salvo, eso era, él la salvo se ser violada –__quiso violarme – __lo dijo casi murmurando, Pansy se detuvo por que Longbottom se detuvo y coloco en frente de ella, poso sus manos en ambos brazos de la chica._

No te separes de tu varita, Hogwarts puede ser un lugar seguro, pero no de quienes viven en él, no de quienes están dentro – Neville la miro de nuevo, la observo con los ojos muy abiertos, las cejas alzadas y los labios en una mueca un poco rara, y un pequeño y visible sonrojo, la chica solo estaba cubierta por su capa, seguía mojada, no se había querido secar, aun quería sentir el frio calar sus huesos así que la blusa se le pego al cuerpo; vio como los ojos del bajaban y subían rápidamente, como miraban a los lados y los volvía a posar en sus ojos; ok, el sigue siendo un chico, a pesar de que todos digan que es un asexuado - tu… - trago fuerte- no deberías estar sola en un lugar como este.

Pansy lo vio soltarla, darse media vuelta seguir caminando, ella lo siguió.

Estuvieron en silencio durante el camino hacia el castillo.

Ella no sabía por qué, y ahora se lo preguntaba, ¿Por qué este león le salvo, por qué? Si debería odiarla como el resto de los estudiantes del castillo.

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? – susurro, Pansy paro de caminar y miro su espalda caminar lentamente, como cansado - ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar un poco más fuerte, haciendo que Neville parase y se diera media vuelta, solo estaban alejado unos cuantos pasos, 4 quizás 6 pasos. - ¿Por qué me has ayudado? ¿Por qué me has salvado de ser… - trago grueso y termino la pregunta - de ser violada?

¿Querías ser… violada? – pregunto serio

¡NO! – grito, no entendiendo- claro que no, pero no entiendo porque me has ayudado- dijo extrañada, asqueada.

Pues… no se – dijo el castaño, llevando su mano a su nuca, revolviendo su cabello, su cara expresaba un poco de confusión y un poco de alivio - simplemente vi lo que sucedía y corrí a ti…. A ayudarte.

No entiendo- dije, en verdad este chico es extraño, ¿y por qué ahora esta sonriendo? Vio como Neville le acercaba a ella y levantaba su mano – ¿qué haces?

Está bien- dijo Neville, apoyando su mano en la cabeza de la chica – yo solo creo que…. Lo pasado queda en el pasado, creo que la gente aprende de sus errores y aun somos niños, adolescentes, tenemos derecho a equivocarnos, aunque eso haya significado estar del lado del _que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ y hacer cosas malas, creo que muchos estudiantes, tu incluida Parkinson, no tuvieron muchas opciones al momento de elegir bando….

No sabes de qué estás hablando Longbottom! –grito irritada. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Si se, bueno algo así…- dijo el castaño riendo, aun con su mano anclado a la cabeza de la chica- Nott nos conto a Luna, Hermione, Ginny y a mí como fue su vida en ese tiempo, supongo que fue algo similar a tu situación.

Estúpido Nott – dije refunfuñando

Bueno el nos contó para que supiéramos, para no hablar sin saber supongo – dijo Longbottom.

Aun así no sabes de lo que hablas. – dijo Pansy molesta.

Bueno…. Supongo que es así.

Lo es….

¿Por qué no me cuenta entonces? Dijo…. Para saber…

¡No te creas tanto Longbottom! Que me hayas salvado no quiere decir que ahora seamos amigos….

Entiendo… no estás preparada –dijo asintiendo el fanático de las plantas

Claro que no esto-

Ambos se miraron a los ojos un momento, ella molesta, tal vez no tanto como le gustaría, él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro…. De alguna manera se había vuelto un momento, una situación que solo dos amigos íntimos de muchos años de compartir entienden, de alguna manera Parkinson recordó aquellas veces en que alguien le miraba desde lejos, de alguna forma ella lo sabía pero siempre lo ignoro… y ahora estaba un poco molesta consigo misma

Siempre me pareciste una chica interesante Pansy-

¡Hey! No te pases. Que yo no te he dado el permiso para que me llames por mi nombre –frunció el seños ¿¡Quién se cree que es!?

Jijiji vamos seamos amigos –dijo Neville alzando su mano

¿Qué clase de risa es esa? No seré amiga de alguien tan extraño-

¿Eso es un sí? Qué bueno creí que me dirías que no….

Ella no lo entendía, como es que habían llegado a esto, pero le alegro, por algún motivo, la felicidad de saber que tenía un amigo le hizo feliz, y sin saberlo hizo feliz al chico pues él con la valentía ganada creyó que podría acercarse a la chica que cuando niño le dijo donde estaba su rana, y que por tanto tiempo quiso estar cerca de ella.

Regresaron al castillo cuando ya era hora de la cena, para algunos ver a esta pareja entrar juntos fue un espanto sorpresivo, para otros ver la felicidad que irradiaba Neville Longbottom era increíble y para un grupo de serpientes ver a su amiga medio feliz y medio confusa era algo un mas sorpresivo que escuchar que un troll estaba en las mazmorras.

Con el techo, nuevamente encantado, mostrando la oscuridad que reflejaba el cielo nocturno, las estrellas parecían titilar a la distancia y las nubes ocultaban parcialmente la enormidad de la luna llena, aunque el reflejo de las cientos de velas encendidas y flotantes sobre sus cabezas le quitara algo de atención al paisaje sobre ellos, dos personas se sentaban para comer en sus respectivas mesas, felices uno más que otro.


End file.
